Bicycles have long been used for recreation and, more recently, relatively small sized front wheel drive sidewalk bicycles have been developed for young children. These sidewalk bicycles have not been fully satisfactory for very young children, aged 11/2 to 3 years old, since these sidewalk bicycles are generally a bit too large, too heavy and too stiff, i.e. too sensitive to minor shocks from hard, rough surfaces, for comfortable use by very young children. Merely reducing the overall size of prior art sidewalk bicycles can achieve same weight reduction but the prior art configurations are not adapted to substantial size reduction on account of a usual elaborateness of design.